utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Project Utaenaid
Hmm, don't forget their names written in Japanese. I've set examples in the main Fail UTAUloids page, if you're going to come up with new ones, make sure they are properly written. Ask me or Damesukekun if you are not sure with the Japanese name. O Herman 20:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) About Title I have to say that Utayakiloid has no sense in Japanese and I'm sure that most Japanese cannot get the point. Please understand that Japanese language is an agglutinative language, i.e., if you connect words, the new artificial word often has the different meaning from what you intend, the words losing their original interpretations.　Of course I'm for your idea but we have to think over the title again. --Damesukekun 14:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) lolWHAT? Excuse moi? I'm not sure if you mean the project's name or the name of the characters listed. Now, I'm German, bitchy and just started getting up at 5 AM all over again, so please forgive me if I say anything really offensive to anyone-- it's just me, and I apologize in advance. The project name is actually subject to change. After the incident with the Fail UTAUloids page, I decided to give this project its own article and I'm stupid so I wasn't sure how to change the name of an article, so I wanted to have a name for the project, even a temporary one, so that we could at least have something to call it and not 'that project with the fail versions of utauloids'. The day I created the article, I quickly checked to see if Cloudy was on dA and she was. So I asked her if we could call the project 'Project UTAYIKALOID' so that I could make the article. If it's the project's name you have a problem with, I honestly don't see what's wrong with it. You tell me. If it's the character's names, then I will be MAD. Seriously. We don't speak full-blown Japanese and we are not perfect. I just looked at the characters I made when I drew them and came up with a name from the top of my head. I look at them and then put names to them in my head and keep whatever name seems to fit their appearance. Cloudy's choice of names; Don't ask me, I'm not Cloudy. I don't know where Takiko's first name came from; She asked me what a good last name would be for her. I am guilty of googling it; I searched the Japanese word for... something, I don't remember. And I got Shippae. So she added 'ne' to the end of it. I do know that Kiui's name was supposed to fit her source. Cloudy wanted a name that seemed to be the 'opposite' of Momo, which is peach ((duh)). She wanted the name of something that was sour or bitter in contrast to peaches being sweet. I honestly don't know which names you have a problem with-- and I REALLY don't see why you should have a problem with any of them. You didn't make the characters and you really don't know how hard we worked to make them. I'm not sure how much effort Cloudy put in ((not trying to diss her at all; remember that)) but I do know that I've gone through countless papers with designs on them that I didn't like until I finally drew something I -did- like. I go through about 20 different sketches for each of the characters I make; about 32 for the failed UTAUloids. You didn't work hard on the characters here, you don't know how much effort we put in, and Cloudy and I have worked on this project even through a fight we had in between. So I really don't see where you can judge us. So what names do you have an issue with? 23:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :You see, the guy you're complaining to is a Japanese grammarian from Japan. C'mon, let's work together here and let's not have the egos stand in the way. As for the character names, you should provide their names written in Japanese. I think they were written correctly. Your collective name is what Damesukekun is questioning. O Herman 03:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't mean to push the Japanese way but if you use Japanese language, you have to use it correctly. Ich heiße nicht, dass ich dich zum japanischen Weg zwinge. Aber wenn du das Japanisch gebrauchst, dann sollst du das recht gebrauchen. German translation --Damesukekun 23:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ~+ Well, seriously. You could have told me that y'know >_> If you'd told me that earlier, it would've been a totally different story. I don't exactly know much Japanese, and I don't have any way to type in Japanese on my computer. Utayikaloid is a temporary name until Cloudy and I can come up with something better. Sorry for my bitching. It's my first nature. blame my mom I'll copypasta the Japanese names O Herman put on the Failed UTAUloids page, since I'm lazy -shot- And sir, I don't speak full German. I got most of that sentence though XD I don't live in Germany; It's my heritage. And for some reason i can't speak German yet but I can normally understand seeing it written. /proudly translates NicoNico into German every time I go hohohohoho If you'd told me earlier that you were japanese and emphasized exactly what name was weird, I could have fixed this a lot earlier. However, I'm working on background art and character costumes for a game and a voice for another, so I really don't have the brain capacity to come up with another name. Any suggestions? DeathByLava 01:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your understanding. :) In Japan, many seem UTAU as "a degraded recycling of Vocaloid," so we don't have the idea Failed Utauloid itself. In fact, I'm editing Japanese UTAU Wiki, too and this English Wiki has much more information satisfactory than Japanese one... I dissent this "recycling" idea, and some creators such as Lamaze-P and inaphon are trying to let UTAU prevail. Anyway, I'll try to set a good name for this project. --Damesukekun 07:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Name Candidates As I commented, UTAU is less popular in Nicovideo community and Japanese users have little chance to create the Utauloid counterpart to Voyakiloid, so we are going to break the ice. I think those with good understanding will understand the name Utayakiloid, but I would like to set a name which appeals to Vocaloid users, too. How about these? Utawanaid (I don't sing) or Utaenaid (I can't sing). These names, however, sound odd in English... Let me have some more time and your advice. --Damesukekun 08:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) +++++~~ I'll write those down and note Cloudy about it; Hurrr. Let's see how much I learned from those podcasts... -shot- 'Uta' I know is sing... the 'nai' means 'can't', right? Don't kill me XD Um... Hm. Is there a formal way to say either of those? Since a few of the fail UTAUloids I've made during school hours but haven't scanned pictures of yet wouldn't admit to being a part of a group of failed Utauloids; basically they're stuck up brats. They would rather seem to admit it if the title was more formal-sounding. Not sure if any of that would have to do with it though, but whatever XD So I'll talk to Cloudy about it and see what she thinks. DeathByLava 22:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Changed Title The project has been renamed. I talked it over with Cloudy, and she's okay with it. So I present the new project name~ Courtesy of Damesukekun for suggesting the name. >w< All done! Sorry if I replied like a bitch. Ahahaha... :'D